Phase One of this Study is designed to examine the independent and interactive effects of pro- and anti-tobacco media exposure on tobacco- related outcomes in diverse groups of adolescents and adults in California. Data will be drawn from the California Independent Evaluation in-school surveys of approximately 40,000 adolescents and phone surveys of approximately 20,000 adults, to explore the roles of ethnicity and acculturation in the exposure-outcome relationships, and to determine whether there are stronger or weaker relationships among certain populations. This phase will result in the identification of specific ethnic, are stronger or weaker relationships among certain population. This phase will result in the identification of specific ethnic, gender, acculturation level, and age specific groups that are more or less responsive to pro- and anti-tobacco media, and potential moderators of outcomes in these groups. Phase Two will involve development of culturally grounded media materials and programmatic applications for four specific groups, and testing of the effectiveness of these approaches. An experimental trial will test the effectiveness of four ethic-specific approaches, compared with established general-audience approaches. The specific aims of this study are the following: 1. Determine the relationship between exposure to the California anti- tobacco media campaign and tobacco-related outcomes, including attitudes, policy support, refusal sell-efficacy, smoking-related behaviors and ETS exposure for adolescents and adults in diverse ethnic populations. 2. Determine the relationship between exposure to pro-tobacco marketing and tobacco-related outcomes, including attitudes, policy support, refusal self-efficacy, smoking-related behaviors and ETS exposure for adolescents and adults in diverse ethnic populations. 3. Determine the interactive effects of pro- and anti-tobacco media exposure related outcomes in these same populations. 4. Determine how acculturation influences the relationships between pro- and anti-tobacco media exposure and tobacco related outcomes in these populations. 5. Using the information from this analysis, develop culturally grounded educational materials that can be used to inoculate youth and adult groups at highest risk to the effects of tobacco marketing. 6. Conduct an experimental trial to determine whether these culturally relevant media materials are more effective in influencing tobacco-related attitudes and behaviors among difficult-to-each groups than the general- audience media materials.